Four for One
by Rhea Fantasia
Summary: L'amour fait faire tout et n'importe quoi. Le problème, c'est quand une personne décide de se battre pour gagner l'amour de quelqu'un et que les autres se retrouve obligé de faire de même. Quand Ochako avait dit à Izuku qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, il se s'attendait surtout pas devoir également avouer son amour, surtout quand la personne ciblé est un joueur qui a décidé de jouer.
1. Direction le parc d'attraction

\- Je… Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un Deku-kun !

C'est ce qu'Ochako venait de lui annoncer de but en blanc. Ils avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre ensemble, et elle lui annonçait ça de but en blanc, les joues rouges, le regard déterminé, ce qui avait bien failli tuer Izuku qui s'étouffait presque avec son soda. Puis après avoir calmé sa toux, il la regarda septique.

\- Heu... Ochako… Heu…

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire comme ça, mais j'ai choisi de tout faire pour que cette personne me remarque !

\- C'est…. C'est bien d'être aussi déterminé Ochako mais, pourquoi me dire ça spécialement à moi ?

\- Parce que Deku-kun, justement je suis déterminé, et je ne perdrais pas ! Al… Alors, je te propose de… d'aller au parc d'attraction !

\- Ochako ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

\- Viens au parc d'attraction avec moi. Le week-end prochain. On partira tôt le matin, je t'enverrais les informations alors, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard. Et, que tu donnes tout pour séduire la personne que tu aimes !

\- La personne que j'aime ?!

Rougissant fortement en regardant son verre, Izuku ne dit plus rien, il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il aimait, mais de là à se battre pour cette personne, et puis, se battre contre qui ? S'il se battait pour l'amour, il était certain de perdre, pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais Izuku était trop timide pour tenter quoique ce soit, ne serait-ce que le moindre petit rapprochement. Alors, se battre ouvertement pour quelqu'un ? Il ne s'en sentait juste pas capable, il savait qu'il resterait surement à l'écart à regarder sans rien pouvoir faire. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour fixer son amie, il fut surpris de la voir si déterminé et en même temps si mal-à-l'aise. Il devait le faire, au moins pour elle, pour sa détermination et son courage, car, elle lui donnait une chance de le faire. De séduire la personne qu'il aimait, alors il se donnerait à fond.

\- Je- Je le ferais Ochako ! Essayé du mieux que je peux !

\- Ça c'est l'esprit Deku-kun !

\- Mais, il y aura qui du coup ?

\- C'est une surprise, mais donne toi à fond.

Ils continuèrent de discuter longtemps, de tout et de rien. Et, lorsque le soir arriva et qu'ils se séparèrent, Izuku réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à son amie de qui elle était amoureuse, et il n'aurait pas la possibilité de lui demander avant le week-end prochain vu qu'ils étaient en vacances. Il aurait bien entendu put lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler, mais il voulait lui demander en face-à-face et de vive voix. Ainsi, il patienta impatient. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Et à chaque fois il se mettait à rougir en se disant que cela voulait dire qu'elle savait qui il aimait.

Puis finalement, une semaine plus tard, le jour J, il se leva, se prépara vêtu d'un simple t-shirt, car ils avaient annoncé de haute chaleur ainsi que beaucoup de soleil à la météo. Il avait également préparé quelques bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait mis dans son sac, un parapluie au cas où et quelques sandwichs et bonbon, dont certain acide ou amère alors que d'autre n'était que sucre et douceur. Il parti en saluant sa mère qui était déjà debout malgré l'heure très matinale et alla à la gare. Et c'est là qu'il vit la « surprise » d'Ochako. À la gare se trouvait bien entendu la jeune fille maîtrisant la gravité, mais également Todoroki, Kirishima et surtout, Katsuki. Alors, son amie savait vraiment. Rougissant en s'approchant, tous le saluèrent de façon plus ou moins amical. Ochako restait fidèle à elle-même, Todoroki lui avait souri en lui demandant comment il allait, Kirishima dormait encore à moitié tout comme Katsuki et tous deux lui avaient simplement fait un signe de la main.

Suite à cela, ils étaient rentrés dans le train à destination du par cet Ochako qui s'était réellement occuper de tout avait réussi à prendre des billets en cabine, ils ne seraient donc pas dérangé par d'autre personne. Katsuki s'était directement installé côté fenêtre dans le sens du train, Kirishima à côté de lui, puis en face dans l'ordre se trouvait Todoroki, Izuku et Ochako. Les trois parlaient ensemble alors que les deux hérissons terminaient leur nuit, ils en avaient après tout pour deux heures de train.

Une petite heure plus tard environ, ils se réveillèrent finalement et la première chose que dit Katsuki, avant même d'ouvrit totalement les yeux fut « soif, petit déj' » ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Il bailla à presque s'en déboîté la mâchoire, puis regarda autour de lui, cependant il senti que quelque chose venait de se poser sur ses genoux, et lorsqu'il baissa la tête, il vit Kirishima qui essaya de se mettre correctement, alors sans prévenir le cendré créa une explosion sur le visage du rouge qui se redressa aussitôt.

\- Ça va te gêne surtout pas putain cheveux hérissés !

\- Pas ma faute, tu m'as pas laissé dormir hier soir. Assume !

Tous se stoppèrent à cette déclaration, Ochako regardait Kirishima comme si elle lui en voulait, prête à le frapper et en même temps blessé tout en rougissant au sous-entendu, Todoroki les regardait à tour de rôle, le visage toujours aussi impassible, et Izuku avait baissé la tête, totalement rouge et se sentant presque trahit, il le savait, les autres avaient plus d'audace que lui. Mais, allé jusqu'à là, il jeta un rapide petit coup d'œil à Ochako, comme pour y trouver du soutient, mais sursauta lorsqu'une autre explosion retentit.

\- Je vais te tabasser bordel ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a fait chier toute la nuit pour qu'on continu de jouer aux jeux-vidéos et qu'on regarde des films. Assume tes propres connerie ducon !

\- Heu… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? Demanda timidement Ochako.

\- Ouais, l'autre enfoiré est venu squatter chez moi sous prétexte que « il habite trop loin et il pourra pas arrivé à l'heure au rendez-vous ».

\- Ouais ! D'ailleurs vous devriez voir sa collection de jeu et de manga. Je me demande quand t'as le temps d'y jouer ou de lire.

\- Quand il y a pas un connard comme toi pour me faire chier jusqu'à trois heures du mat'.

Soudain, l'ambiance qui était devenue un peu lourde et tendue se détendit directement, le sous-entendu ayant été balayé. Izuku se rappelait d'ailleurs que Katsuki avait toujours aimé les consoles. Il rigola en repensant à cela, puis, se souvenant des premiers mots du cendré en se réveillant, il se souvint que lui non plus n'avait pas encore mangé.

\- Dite, vous avez pris le petit déjeuner vous ?

\- À cause de l'autre, cheveux hérissés j'ai pas pu non.

\- J'te signale que j'ai rien mangé non plus.

\- Je n'y aie pas non plus pensé Deku-kun.

\- Il semblerait que personne ne l'ai pris Midoriya.

\- Il y a un wagon restaurant j'ai vu, vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, je te laisse choisir pour moi le nerd.

\- Je t'accompagne Midoriya. Lui sourit Todoroki. On est dans un train en mouvement se sera plus simple à deux.

\- Merci Todoroki.

Tout le monde leur donnèrent les commandes et après qu'Ochako leur ait laissé la place, ils se levèrent et partir en direction de wagon restaurant. Durant le petit trajet, Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher se sentir le regard du bicolore sur lui, ce qui le mit un peu mal-à-l'aise. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être jugé, et en même temps, d'être une proie sur qui on allait bondir pour la manger. Et Izuku ne voulait être mangé que par une seule personne. À cette pensée, il rougit et accéléra le pas, toujours suivi de l'autre garçon. Une fois devant la serveuse, ils prirent les commandes et allèrent retrouver les autres. Ils virent Ochako boudée, alors que Katsuki et Eijiro regardait une tablette, redressé grâce à son étui, ils ne purent donc pas voir ce qu'elle affichait. Ils repassèrent devant la seule fille du groupe et posèrent les achats sur la table au centre.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose Ochako.

\- Oui, ces deux idiots veulent aller faire la fête ce soir.

\- Et où est le problème ? Demanda Todoroki qui ne comprenait pas et qui prenait son thé ainsi qu'un petit pain au chocolat.

\- Ils veulent aller soit en boîte, soit dans un bar. Et on n'a pas l'âge. Répondit Ochako, toujours en boudant, mais en prenant tout de même son jus d'orange et son croissant.

\- T'es chiante la gravité zéro. T'es pas obligé de venir tu sais. Deku tu as pris quoi pour moi ?

\- Je savais que tu allais parfois dans des bars Kacchan ? Mais les boîtes de nuit ? Tien. Termina-t-il en lui tendant un croissant ainsi qu'un grand Goblet. C'est du café noir, j'ai rien rajouté dedans.

\- On y est déjà allé deux trois fois avec les autres.

\- Les autres ? Demanda Izuku en prenant son chocolat chaud et son petit pain du chocolat.

\- Denki et Seto. Répondit Eijiro en prenant également son jus et son petit pain au chocolat.

\- Et c'est intéressant ?

\- T'es intéressé à venir avec nous Todoroki ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Todoroki ? Pas toi quand même ?

\- Et bien, il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre non ? Et puis, ça peut être amusant, tu viens également Midoriya ?

\- Ha, heu… P… Pourquoi pas.

\- Deku-kun ! Toi aussi ?!

Il ne dit rien, mais détourna la tête, ça lui permettrait de passer encore un peu de temps avec celui qu'il aimait. Et puis, ça lui ferait une bonne expérience. Normalement, il ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, car comme Urarako l'avait dit, il n'avait pas l'âge. Mais, si Kirishima et Bakugou le proposait, c'était qu'ils savaient comment rentrer. Finalement, après encore un long débat, Ochako accepta de les accompagner. Enfin, elle n'avait surtout pas supportée que Katsuki la traite de « trouillarde, coincé et incapable de prendre du bon temps ». Mais surtout, elle avait réagi au quart de tour en acceptant lorsqu'il avait rajouté « c'est pas comme ça que tu séduiras un mec ». Izuku s'était senti mal pour son ami, car celui dont elle était amoureuse se trouver ici et que justement elle voulait tout faire pour le séduire. D'ailleurs, il se redressa soudainement réalisant que…. Celui qu'elle aimait était ici. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, et sentant ce regard elle détourna la tête, les joues totalement rouge tout en buvant. Et, seul Todoroki et Kirishima virent le regard de Katsuki, joueur et chasseur, il se lécha la lèvre supérieure tout en regardant Ochako. Les choses allaient être intéressantes, surtout ce soir. Les deux autres eux, détournèrent rapidement le regard, et Eijiro lança un rapide coup d'œil à Ochako, presque désolé pour elle.

\- Ha, d'ailleurs. Commença Katsuki toujours en la regardant, son menton appuyer contre sa main. Il va s'en dire qu'il faut une tenue particulière pour entrer dans une boîte de nuit.

\- Comment ça une tenue particulière ?

\- Regarde. Dit-il en faisant une rapide chercher sur la tablette et en la tournant vers Ochako. Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes.

Elle rougit subitement, les photos qu'elle voyait étaient tellement…. Elle ne pourrait jamais. C'était bien trop moulant, trop sexy pour la plupart, pas forcément court mais…. Ça faisait tellement femme. Elle n'avait que seize ans. Midoriya regarda en voyant la réaction de son amie également l'écran et eut le même type de pensée. Alors, ils allaient dans un endroit où toutes les femmes s'habillaient comme ça ? Et, Katsuki aimait aller là-bas ? D'ailleurs il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Eijiro que celui-ci remarqua, lui aussi aimait ce genre d'endroit ? Todoroki intrigué regarda également l'écran, mais ne fut pas plus choqué que cela, il regarda simplement les deux habitués des lieux.

\- Et les garçons ? Il y a une tenue pour les filles mais j'imagine que pour les garçons aussi.

\- Ouais, faut juste être classe et beau gosse. D'ailleurs, quand on va là-bas c'est toujours Bakugou qui a le plus de succès.

\- Bien entendu. Je me laisserais battre sur aucun terrain. Dit-il un sourire sexy aux lèvres et fixant tous les autres.

\- Et on fait comment pour les habits ? On rentre pour se changer ?

\- Non, on va en acheter et ensuite je sais où on pourra se changer.

\- Bakugou à des amis dans le coin, ils acceptent tout le temps qu'on passe chez eux.

Kirishima et Bakugou continuèrent de parler de cela encore un petit moment avant que Todoroki ne les fasse changer de sujet pour parler du parc où ils allaient. Lui-même n'y était jamais allé tout comme Bakugou qui pourtant adorait les montagnes russes, mais le parc avait ouvert il y avait deux ans et il n'avait jamais eu le temps ou l'envie tout comme Deku, bien que celui-ci apprécie un peu moins la vitesse et la hauteur. Kirishima et Ochako en revanche y étaient déjà allés plusieurs fois bien que n'ayant pas eu le temps de tout faire. Il faut dire que le parc était tellement grand et surtout, bien remplit. Ils choisirent donc de partir sur le principe qu'ils choisiraient les attractions à faire chacun son tour et que tous devaient participer. Ainsi, l'ordre de choix fut Kirishima, Ochako, Katsuki, Izuku puis en dernier Todoroki, et la dernière règle fut que lorsqu'ils quitteraient le parc, tous devaient avoir choisi le même nombre à faire afin de ne pas faire d'injustice. C'est ainsi, dans une ambiance animée qu'ils entendirent par les haut-parleurs du train qu'ils arrivaient au terminus. Ils rangèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait et attendirent devant les portes. Lorsque le train s'arrêta pour les laisser sortir, ils avancèrent de seulement quelques pas, et déjà ils virent les rails des montagnes russes au-dessus de leur tête. Des gens criant d'excitation ou de peur dans les wagons les parcourant. Continuant de marcher, Katsuki restait les mains dans les poches alors que le roux lui criait de se dépêcher, ce qui du point de vue du cendré ne servait à rien. Après quelques minutes, ils entrèrent finalement dans le parc.


	2. Une très bonne journée

Coucou les gens, franchement je vous aime trop, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce premier chapitre ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ :D

Du coup j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, mais pour le moment, place à la réponse aux commentaires o/

 **Driope** : Hahaha c'est les grandes questions de cette fic, pourquoi sont-ils cinq et qui aime qui. C'est vrai que le premier chapitre était une sorte de sommaire et je t'avoue que celui-ci est une sorte de transition pour les prochaines chapitres, il y a quand même des révélations dedans, mais les choses intéressante commenceront ensuite x)

 **Valkyrie du Nord** : Parce que KatsuDeku pour toujours o/ (dit la fille qui adore le KatsuToga et le EijiKatsu) xD

 **Winnieli** : La question que tout le monde se pose, qui aime Ochako, même Izuku se le demande. Je t'avoue que depuis le début je pense faire une sortit au parc tranquille pour justement, ensuite rendre les choses plus actif dans le chapitre de la boite de nuit et les suivant :D

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur du parc, Kirishima, Ochako et Izuku furent tel des enfants, regardant partout, les yeux pétillants, ayant presque oublié pourquoi ils étaient venus. Todoroki et Katsuki, eux gardaient un visage impassible pour le premier et gonflé pour le deuxième. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être ici, mais il sentait que ça allait être une longue journée. Heureusement qu'il savait commet s'amuser, surtout au dépend des autres. Le bicolor le regardait d'ailleurs d'une étrange façon, et bien qu'il ne veuille pas y faire attention, il se dit que peut-être, il pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, ou alors il ne serait qu'une autre victime. Cela n'avait pas d'importance au final, Katsuki savait ce qu'il voulait et il l'aurait, le reste ne serait que surplus et moyen de passé le temps. Il sortit tout de même de ses pensées lorsque les trois autres revinrent.

\- Bon, c'est à moi de choisir la première ! On va faire… Des SpeaceMontagne légères !

\- Tu commences doucement Kirishima. Dit Ochako. Tu veux faire lesquelles ?

\- Celle-là !

Il sortit la carte et leur montra la première attraction, elle était assez éloigné il leur fallait donc soit marché, soit prendre le petit train pour s'y rendre, ce qu'ils choisirent de faire. Une fois dans celui-ci, Ochako et Kirishima se mirent ensemble tout devant, dans le petit wagon de derrière se trouvait Todoroki seul suivit de Katsuki et Izuku.

\- Ka…. Kacchan ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je suis contant que tu sois venu. Dit Izuku les joues un peu rouge en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti ensemble.

\- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'on va passer une bonne journée.

Izuku continua de lui sourire de toutes ses dents avant de commencer à regarder tout autour de lui, pendant ce temps Katsuki lança un petit regard derrière lui pour voir Todoroki qui les fixait encore. Il lui fit donc un sourire carnassier et le vit se retourner, le regard toujours aussi neutre. Izuku avait raison, il allait passer une très bonne journée. Après qu'Ochako leur ait crié qu'ils arrivaient, tous descendirent afin de se rendre ensemble dans l'attraction. Se mettant dans la file, ils virent que malgré tout le monde qu'il y avait, celle-ci avançait rapidement tout de même ce qui leur fit plaisir. Moins les files étaient longues, plus ils pourraient faire d'attraction. Une fois arrivé, Kirishima, Ochako et Katsuki se mirent tout devant, le cendré au centre, à l'arrière Izuku et Todoroki. Les trois en tête de files se préparaient, tous impatient de ressentir le frisson de la première place, à l'arrière Deku, lui ne se sentait pas très bien. Pas qu'il allait vomir, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de chose, car il en avait peur. Il tremblait et pour se rassurer ferma les yeux, cependant, il les rouvrit en sentant une main sur la sienne. Tournant la tête, il vit Todoroki lui sourire pour le rassurer, un sourire qui disait « Ne t'en fait pas, tout vas bien aller », et cela lui fit plaisir, il se détendit en souriant au bicolor. Il se remit ensuite à regarder en face de lui et remarqua que qu'Ochako, Kirishima et Bakugou se tenaient la main, ils n'avaient tout de même pas peur, si ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que le wagon s'élança à pleine vitesse. Criant en fermant les yeux, se fut cette fois les rires forts de ses amis qui les firent se rouvrir, il les regarda et vit qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient pas peur. Bras tendu vers le ciel, toujours main dans la main, ils semblaient au contraire s'amuser.

Lorsque leur tour prit fin, tous riaient, même Shouto et Katsuki. Sortant de l'attraction Ochako les conduisit à une autre SpeaceMontagne qui les amusa tout autant. C'est comme cela que se déroula toute la première partit de la journée, le groupe s'amusant en allant d'attraction en attraction. Puis, l'heure de midi arriva et ils choisirent d'aller manger dans l'un des nombreux restaurants du parc. Se posant à une table ronde, ils commandèrent des Okonomiyaki, la spécialité du restaurant. Impatient que leurs repas arrivent, une fois servit, ils mangèrent et parlèrent de bon cœur, bien que deux d'entre eux aient repris leurs habitudes.

-Hahahahaha c'était quand même trop cool ! Et t'aurais dut voir ta tête Midoriya à la dernière attraction, génial !

-Toi aussi Kirishima t'en avais une pas mal, mais c'est vrai que Deku-kun tire une tête incroyable.

\- Urarako, Kirishima, c'est pas drôle !

\- Tu plaisantes le nerd ? Avec les têtes que tu tirais on a cru que le bas de ta mâchoire allait s'envoler.

\- Kacchan ! Tu sais que c'est pas les attractions que je préfère.

\- Alors pourquoi tu les as faits ?

« Pour te faire plaisir, parce que toi tu les adore » avait-il envie de répliquer. Cependant, il ne rajouta rien et continua de manger. Todoroki, lui, le regardait du coin de l'œil, les choses allaient devenir compliquer si elles continuaient comme ça. Il devait donc agir, et vite.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, le prochain choix est pour moi c'est juste ?

\- Ouais, tu vas prendre quoi ? Demanda Kirishima excité.

\- Quelque chose de tranquille pour pouvoir digéré.

\- Quoi, t'as peur de gerbé ?

\- Non, mais si on peut éviter que quelqu'un se sente mal je préfère.

\- Alors ? Répondit rapidement Ochako ne voulant pas que les deux autres se disputent.

\- Les balançoires.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Bakugou calme, on a dit qu'on choisissait chacun son tour, et ça peut être marrant.

\- Mouais, mais elles sont par deux, donc il y en aura un tout seul.

\- On aura cas tiré au hasard, sauf si tu préfères être avec moi.

\- Calme-toi le hérisson ! Je te supporte déjà assez comme ça.

Riant en continuant de manger, seul Izuku ne disait plus rien. Pas qu'il n'avait rien à dire, mais il se posait sérieusement la question de « qui aimait qui ». Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout le monde aimait Katsuki, il était grand, fort, et quand on le connaissait, il était gentil à sa façon. Il regarda alors Eijiro et y réfléchit. Il était souvent avec Kacchan, bien entendu ils formaient un groupe à quatre avec Denki et Sero, mais, rien n'empêchait le groupe de faire des choses chacun de son côté, la preuve en était qu'aujourd'hui il n'y en avait que deux des autres. Et, ils avaient fait beaucoup de chose, comme aller en boite, peut-être boire de l'alcool, et….. Non ! Il ne voulait pas y pensé, il ne voulait pas savoir ! Il regarda alors Ochako. Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie, et comme elle lui avait avoué aimer quelqu'un et qu'elle ferait tout pour le séduire il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui. Qui d'autre dans ce cas ? Todoroki ? Non, elle ne lui parlait pas assez et ne faisait rien pour le séduire, il restait donc Katsuki et Eijiro. Le problème était que depuis le début de la journée ils étaient ensemble, Ochako s'était donc montré proche des deux. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas être le cendré, Ochako ne pouvait pas lui faire ça quand même ! Il reporta ensuite son attention vers le dernier membre du groupe, Todoroki. Et lui, pour qui était-il venu ? Pas Ochako il le savait, le bicolor avait, il y a quelque temps, avoué qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes. Il ne restait alors que Kirishima, Bakugou et lui-même. Le fils d'Endeavor ne parlait pas assez au rouge pour que ce soit lui. Katsuki ? Possible, ils étaient rentrés dans une sorte de pseudo rivalité à laquelle Deku ne comprenait rien. Todoroki aurait donc très bien put développer des sentiments pour le cendré, et s'était impossible qu'il soit amoureux de lui… pas vrai ?

\- Hoy le nerd ! Râla Katsuki et frappant la table du poing.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Oui ?

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on te cause putain ! On y va alors magne !

\- Ou… Oui Désolé !

\- On a déjà choisi à pierre-feuille-ciseau qui irait avec qui. Lui sourit Ochako. Comme tu ne réagissais pas on a dit que le premier irait avec toi, c'est tombé sur Kirishima. Moi, je serais avec Bakugou et Todoroki montra seul.

\- D'accord.

Il le savait ! Elle était amoureuse de Katsuki ! Cette traitresse, cette miss gravité, cette…. Méchante ! Enfin, elle avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait de « hasard », mais il avait du mal à y croire. D'ailleurs, pour lui tout le monde voulait lui voler Katsuki, et tout le monde pourrait le faire vu qu'il n'agissait pas, le cendré n'allait pas tomber amoureux de lui avec de genre d'écrit, l'amour ce n'était pas de la magie, il n'y avait pas de formule magique ce qui l'aurais bien arrangé. C'est sur ses pensées plus qu'étrange qu'il continua de marché.

Une fois devant l'attraction, les groupes se firent et ils montèrent chacun leur tour. Izuku et Eijiro se trouvaient juste derrière Ochako et Katsuki, cependant, lorsque le manège se mit en marche ils ne purent entendre leur discussion. Juste voir Ochako rougir après que Katsuki lui ait fait une remarque un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Soupira Izuku avant de se tourner vers le rouge. Enfin, pas que…. Tu sais… Enfin… Voilà….

\- Hahahahaha calme toi Midoriya. Rit le rouge en tapotant doucement la tête du plus petit. Alors, pour qui t'es venu toi ?

\- …. Toi d'abord.

\- Moi je suis venu voir si j'allais perdre ce qui est à moi. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ce qui est à toi ? Je comprends pas.

\- Pas de problème, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais, je ferais tout pour ne pas perdre ce que j'ai.

Kirishima changea ensuite de sujet et bien que très curieux, Izuku savait qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'information. Il ne revint donc pas sur le sujet, parlant et riant d'autre chose. Une fois l'attraction terminée, ils sortirent et bien que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel en ce bel après-midi, Eijiro les conduisit à la maison hanté. Cette fois, le rouge fut avec le cendré, Todoroki encore seul et Izuku avec Ochako. Lorsque se fut à eux chacun rentra dans sa petite cabine, d'abord l'une derrière l'autre, elles prirent ensuite des chemins différent. Ainsi, Todoroki qui était tout devant alla à droite, Eijiro et Katsuki à gauche, et Izuku et Urarako à droite également. Bien que de base le successeur d'All Might ne voyait rien, il se sentait encore moins rassurer maintenant qu'il ne les avait plus du tout dans son champ de vision. Cependant il ne dit rien à son amie qui semblait également préoccuper, il aborda donc un autre sujet.

\- En fait Urarako, sur les balançoires avant, Kacchan t'as dit quelque chose et tu as rougit.

\- Ha…. En fait…. Je crois que Bakugou sait de qui je suis amoureuse. Rit elle, mal-à-l'aise.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Je suis désolé Deku-kun, je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas encore en tout cas.

Soudain, ils sentirent quelque chose sur leur tête, ils poussèrent un grand cri, sautant dans les bras l'un de l'autre terrifié, se souvenant soudainement de l'endroit où ils étaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Katsuki ? Que faisait-il ? Il voulait rentrer, il ne voulait pas rester ici ! Ochako non plus d'ailleurs, car elle semblait tout aussi terrifier que lui. Finalement, leur délivrance arriva et ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur sans attendre les autres qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ne semblant pas le moins du monde être dérangé ou traumatisé par cette attraction du diable comme l'appelait Deku.

\- Je veux pas jamais y retourné. Pleura Ochako.

\- Moi non plus. Dit Izuku en la rejoignant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- De vrai gamin. Soupira Katsuki alors que les deux autres riaient. Bon, à toi miss zero gravité.

\- Je veux plus ! Je veux un truc tranquille. Je veux aller faire les balades sur les signes…

\- T'es sérieuse ? Bordel quel truc de merde !

\- Bakugou c'est la règle.

\- Quelle règle de merde !

Soupirant sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il suivit les autres. Pour le moment Katsuki passait une bonne journée, mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était bel et bien la soirée à venir. Il s'en léchait déjà les lèvres. Mais, avant ça il lui fallait encore supporter trois attractions en plus de celle qu'il choisirait, ça allait être long, trop long même. Et le destin ne faisait rien pour l'aider, car cette fois, il se retrouvait avec l'autre enflammé de glace, Deku seul et cheveux hérissé avec la seule fille du groupe. Bien entendu il pourrait s'amuser avec Todoroki, mais ce ne serait pas comme avec les deux autres et ça le gonflait déjà. Cette fois d'ailleurs, ils parlèrent à peine et rien de bien passionnant ne se passait. Ils étaient en queue de file du groupe donc il ne voyait et n'entendait rien, et l'autre qui faisait que fixer le paysage, ouais, il se faisait vraiment chier. Alors quand il retourna sur la terre ferme et que ce fut à lui de choisir, il retourna dans les montagnes russe, Izuku lui choisit ensuite la maison au miroir. Et, bien que Katsuki avait adoré le faire paniquer, là aussi rien de particulier n'était arrivé, ils s'étaient perdu de vus, puis retrouvé, puis reperdu et ainsi de suite durant cinq bonnes minutes. Et enfin, ce fut le tour de Shouto de choisir, la dernière attraction de la journée.

\- La grande roue.

\- T'as pas plus stéréotypé ?

\- Non, je veux faire la grande roue.

\- Quel chieur !

Ils se rendirent ainsi tous à la grande roue, cette fois Kirishima se retrouva seul, Todoroki avec Ochako et enfin, à son grand plaisir, Izuku se retrouva avec Katsuki. Ils entrèrent tous dans les cabines, et lorsque la roue se mit à tourner, Katsuki tira Deku à lui, là où les autres ne pouvaient les voir, car ils étaient séparés d'eux par deux autres cabines. Izuku totalement rouge se laissa faire, bien que ne sachant ou se mettre, car le cendré était bien trop proche et qu'il l'avait fait s'assoir sur ses genoux en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

\- Deku, je suis déçu tu sais.

\- P… Pourquoi Kacchan.

\- Si tu es ici c'est que tu aimes quelqu'un non.

\- ….

\- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Ça me rend triste tu sais.

\- Toi aussi Kacchan ! Si… Si tu es ici c'est que tu aimes quelqu'un….

\- Vas savoir. Mais dit moi, c'est lequel de nous que tu aimes.

\- Là c'est toi qui es méchant Kacchan.

\- Ha ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu le sais très bien. Répondit doucement Izuku en passant ses bras autour du cou de Katsuki.

\- Deku.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que t'es totalement maso.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Alors dit moi, c'est quoi le plus douloureux, savoir que je sais, ou que je fais rien pour ?

\- Les deux.

\- Et tu aimes ça ?

\- Non.

\- Dit moi Deku, est-ce-que tu veux que je t'appartienne ?

\- …. Je veux t'appartenir Kacchan….. Les joues rouges, il enfouie sa tête dans le coup du cendré.

\- Tu m'appartiens déjà Deku.

\- Mais je veux plus…..

\- À quel point tu en veux plus ?

\- Tout…. Je veux tout…

\- Mais tu veux l'exclusivité pas vraie ?

\- …. Je… Je veux que tu me fasses ce que tu feras à personne d'autre.

\- Tu es plutôt audacieux.

\- C'est parce que….. Si je le suis pas quelqu'un me prendra Kacchan.

\- Intéressant. Sourit-il en faisant descendre Deku de ses genoux. Il faut sortir maintenant.

Izuku était tellement absorbé par Katsuki et par leur conversation qu'effectivement, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'effectivement, il allait devoir descendre dans très peu de temps. Essayant de se calmer et de calmer son esprit, Modiriya espérait que personne ne remarquerait rien à son trouble. Il avait dit des choses…. Très embarrassante. Il les pensait, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé les dires à voix haute, et surtout pas avec autant de facilité. Katsuki lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi !


	3. Se préparer pour la soirée

Coucou mes n'amour, encore une fois et je le dirais jamais assez merci à ceux qui laisse des commentaires, qui me suivent et qui suive cette histoire. Pour ce troisième chapitre j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, donc je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, répondre au commentaire et ensuite vous laissé lire. Encore une fois je vous love trop 3

 **Winnieli** : Parce que je suis méchaaaaaaante *rire démoniaque* Plus sérieusement, parce que c'est pas drôle si je dis au premier chapitre qui aime qui xD Merci d'autant aimer cette histoire, je t'avoue que si j'ai commencé à l'écrire c'est parce que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de bien plus léger que « Pour notre futur » qui aura très peu d'humour, ou pas du même genre en tout cas. Donc, savoir qu'elle plait autant me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

 **Driope** : Hahaha j'adore quand des gens comme toi lise mes écrits et commence à faire plein de théorie. C'est quelque chose que j'adore faire (et c'est aussi le but d'un suspens tu me diras '-'), mais voilà, j'adore caché des indices dans mes histoires concernant le futur et voir si les gens remarque ou pas. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas répondre ici à ta théorie et je pense que si je le fessais en privé je t'enlèverais du plaisir. Et oui Shouto c'est retrouvé souvent seul dans le chapitre 2, mais dans le 3 et le 4 il est beaucoup plus mit en avant xD.

 **myheroacademia97** : Non Izuku appartient à Kacchan, Kacchan n'appartient qu'à lui-même xD Et merci de ton commentaire, j'ai du coup hâte de savoir si tu as déprimé ou sauter de joie o/

* * *

La fin de la journée se passa calmement, plutôt que des attractions ils partirent faire divers jeux avec des lots à gagner. Katsuki remporta un bébé pégase qu'il offrit à Ochako qui ne put s'empêcher d'un peu rougir ne s'attendant pas à cela, elle avait d'ailleurs rapidement tourné la tête vers Izuku et Eijiro qui regardait également la scène. Puis l'explosif gagna également un pingouin rouge qu'il offrit cette fois à Todoroki moqueur et taquin, le bicolor restant comme à son habitude impassible, mais garda tout de même le présent. Il sortir ensuite du parc, décidant d'aller dans un café avant de commencé le shopping pour la soirée. Trouvant rapidement leur bonheur, ils prirent une table en terrasse, encore une fois de forme ronde et parlèrent en attendant la serveuse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Vous désirez ?

\- Un Milkshake à la fraise pour moi. Demanda la seule fille du groupe.

\- Un au thé vert pour ma part s'il vous plait. Dit le bicolor.

\- Moi j'en prendrais un à la mangue. Sourit le successeur d'All Might.

\- Moka sans trop de sucre.

\- T'aime vraiment pas le sucre Bakugou. Rigola Kirishima. Enfin, moi j'en prendrais un orange et menthe.

\- Bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite merci. Répondit la serveuse en repartant.

\- Bon, du coup Bakugou, on n'a quand même pas décidé ou on allait les amenez.

\- Hum… Il faut que leur première fois soit marquante. Qu'ils ne l'oublient pas, qu'ils ressentent les sensations jusqu'au plus profond d'eux et qu'ils en redemandent.

Alors qu'Eijiro soupirait devant le sourire pervers de Katsuki, les autres le fixaient ne sachant pas s'il parlait toujours d'une boite de nuit ou d'autre chose. Izuku se tortillait sur sa chaise imaginant toute sorte de chose suite aux paroles de l'explosif dans la grande roue. Todoroki le regarda de façon toujours aussi neutre. Ochako elle s'était figer, les jours rouges, elle essayait de se caché derrière sa peluche.

\- Pourquoi pas _Cet endroit_ dans ce cas ? Proposa le rouge.

\- Ouais, il est grand et intéressant, en plus il y a des salles privées si on veut être tranquille.

\- J'appel pour en réservé une ?

\- Plutôt deux.

\- Deux ? Demanda timidement Izuku.

\- Ouais, si jamais il y en a qui veulent rester tranquille.

\- Voilà vos commandes. Les interrompit la serveuse en posant les boissons avant de repartir.

\- Bon j'y vais alors. Dit Eijiro en se levant et en s'éloignant.

\- Ouais.

\- Bakugou, c'est quel genre d'endroit ?

\- Un endroit où tu pourras te contenté d'être mignonne si tu veux.

\- Je…. Je peux très bien m'habillé comme toutes ces filles !

\- Ouais mais non, ce n'est pas le style de l'endroit.

\- Mais, on ne va pas nous reconnaitre ? Il y a toujours des gens qui se souviennent de nous après le festival Kacchan.

\- C'est pour ça que l'autre hérisson s'occupe de tout.

\- Et concernant l'âge ?

\- Tu gonfle double-face. J'ai que qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Buvant son milkshake, Katsuki choisit de ne plus répondre aux questions concernant la soirée. Ça le gonflait d'en parlait et surtout il avait le sentiment de se répéter ce qui le gonflait encore plus. Il prit alors son téléphone, leur faisant bien comprendre que la discussion était terminée. Il les écouta cependant d'une oreille distraite partir sur des sujets totalement différents alors qu'il lisait les nouvelles. Une habitude qu'il avait pris de son père et qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire sa mère.

\- Bon, c'est réglé. On a les salles. Dit Eijiro en revenant s'asseoir. Le reste aussi c'est bon et j'ai appelé Ash', ça joue pour aujourd'hui et demain.

\- Demain ? Questionna Todoroki.

\- Ouais demain double-face. Généralement les soirées en boite se termine tard, si tu veux rentrer chez toi démerde toi, moi je dors là où il y aura nos affaires.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais rester avec vous.

\- Ha, d'ailleurs Bakugou, ils ne seront pas là, elle a dit que tu savais ou prendre les clefs et que je cite « tu pouvais te démerder comme un grand garçon, ramène juste pas n'importe qui ou je le saurais et je te butterais ».

\- Comme d'hab. Soupira l'explosif.

\- Kirishima ?

\- Ouais Midoriya ?

\- Kacchan n'a pas voulu nous donné plus de détail mais, comment on va faire pour rentrer en boite ?

\- Bas, on va passer par l'entré.

\- … Je veux dire….. On est mineur.

\- Haaaaa, bas pareil. Dit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

\- ….. Kirishima, tu refuses de me le dire pas vrai ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de savoir, contenté vous juste de profité.

Continuant de parler un moment en rechangeant de sujet, le rouge ne voulant rien dire non plus, ils continuèrent de boire ce qu'ils avaient commandé un peu plus tôt. Les discutions étaient varié, mais elles revenaient tout de même assez régulièrement sur leur avenir. Et alors que certain se posaient énormément de question tel qu'Izuku ou Kirishima, d'autre comme Ochako et Todoroki n'était pas trop inquiet.

\- Et toi Kaachan ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Et bien, avec ces histoires de stages et tout, tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais putain de nerd ? L'inquiétude c'est pour ceux qui doutent de leur capacité.

\- Tu… Tu as raison Kacchan.

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? C'est chiant de rester ici à rien foutre.

Rigolant en terminant leurs boissons, ils posèrent l'argent sur la table, se levèrent et suivirent le rouge et le cendré qui semblait parfaitement savoir où ils allaient. Marchant dans les rues bondées de la ville, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient en fait dans un quartier très chic mais étrange. Tout le monde portait des coiffures et des vêtements plus ou moins extravaguant. Pour peu, ils se seraient crus dans un quartier cosplay si des hommes et femmes en costard ne se déplaçaient pas çà et là rapidement, pratiquement toujours au téléphone. Arrivant devant chez un coiffeur, Katsuki se stoppa et se tourna vers les trois inexpérimenté.

\- Bon, clairement ça me fait chier, mais à partir de maintenant on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Se serait la merde si quelqu'un découvrait pendant la soirée que c'est nous.

\- Mais… Kacchan….

\- Ta gueule putain de Deku, oui le surnom ça passe, alors ferme la !

\- L… Les prénoms. Articula Ochako rouge pivoine.

\- Ouais les prénoms. De toute façon on s'appelle pas par nos noms à chaque phrase, donc se sera pareil avec les prénoms.

\- Katsuki à raison. Beaucoup de personne risque de faire attention à Todoroki, mais pas à Shouto.

\- Exacte double-face !

Sans en attendre plus, le cendré pénétra dans le salon de coiffure, il fut directement accueillit par un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux bleus, la peau blanche, presque diaphane et les yeux d'un bleu aussi scintillant que le saphir. Le suivant, ils virent tous le blond et celui qui semblait être le propriétaire s'éloigner et discuté. Ils revinrent ensuite vers le groupe et les regarda tous les uns après les autres ce qui mit Izuku et Urarako mal-à-l'aise. L'homme bien que très fin et assez androgyne était intimidant, ils avaient l'impression qu'il avait le pouvoir de lire en eux comme dans un livre. Il se contentait cependant de sourire en les regardant, puis il se tourna vers Katsuki et pris la parole.

\- Dit moi Katsu-kyu, je peux faire ce que je veux.

\- La même chose que d'habitude pour Eijiro et moi, pour Deku…. Juste lisse, la girly les cheveux plus long, et….. double-face…. Les cheveux d'une seule couleur.

\- Une préférence double-face-kyu ?

\- ….. Je m'appelle Shouto. Et tout mais pas rouge.

\- Dans ce cas on va garder blanc. Vous pouvez me suivre, j'ai de la place que pour deux par cabine de changement, donc comme il faudra être en sous-vêtements je pense que girly-kyan sera seul. Katsu-kyu, comme toi et Eiji-kyu connaissez déjà je préfère que vous ne soyez pas ensemble. Eiji-kyu tu seras avec De-kyu, Katsu-kyu avec Shou-kyu.

Tous approuvèrent sans un mot en commençant à marcher. Ils suivirent le bleu qui les fit traverser le salon, passé par l'arrière-boutique, entrer dans son bureau ou se trouvait une seconde porte derrière laquelle se trouvait un escalier descendant. Le prenant sans un mot, ils arrivèrent dans un large et long couloir noir ne contenant que des portes. Ils virent quelque personne passé, habillé ou pas, changé se salle ou simplement assise à fumé. Aucun n'osait poser de question, mais tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'endroit réalisèrent que tout était totalement insonorisé, d'ailleurs Todoroki ne pût s'empêcher de le faire remarquer ce qui fit rire le bleu.

\- Tu as raison. Cet endroit sert à plusieurs choses en fait. Club échangiste, Love Hotel et j'en passe en ce qui concerne le sexe. D'ailleurs si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésité pas. Vous ne serez prêt que d'ici deux à trois heure. On a des gens qui grâce à leur alter peuvent changer plus ou moins l'apparence de certaine personne. Pour vous, on va simplement vous donné le physique que vous aurez à vos vingt-et-un ans.

\- Ch… Changez notre physique ? Mais on redevient normal comment ? Paniqua Izuku.

\- On vous donne un comprimé. Quand vous voulez reprendre votre apparence vous l'avalez. Vous avez maximum quarante-huit heures.

\- Donc bien assez longtemps pour le prendre demain matin. Rajouta Shouto qui semblait pensif.

\- Oui.

\- Il se passera quoi si nous ne le prenons pas ? Demanda-il.

\- Des effets secondaires pas cool, certaines modifications pourraient rester d'autre pas. Des hommes se sont changé en femme et ont par exemple gardé la poitrine, des femmes en hommes et ont gardé le pénis. Ha, et si jamais un jour vous voulez vous changez en femme, vous pourrez tomber enceinte alors attention.

Katsuki roula des yeux, Eijiro rigola, Todoroki ne dit rien, Midoriya devenait totalement rouge en imaginant cela et Ochako avait baissé la tête, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait être de devenir un homme pour une journée. Ils avaient bien entendu tous compris et entendu à quoi servait cet endroit, cependant, trois d'entre eux s'en fichait et deux ne voulait pas y pensé. Le bleu continua un petit moment de marcher. Todoroki avait remarqué qu'à côté de chaque porte se trouvait un petit clignotant rouge, signe que la salle était occupé. Il y avait donc…. Beaucoup de monde. Finalement, lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent ils virent trois portes avec un clignotant vert, signe qu'elles étaient inoccupées. Se mettant par groupe, ils rentrèrent tous dans une salle.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Todoroki en profita pour regarder à l'intérieur et voir à quoi ressemblait la pièce. Entièrement noir ne contenant aucune fenêtre, il y avait contre le mur un immense lit blanc pouvant accueillir facilement une dizaine de personne, au-dessus, maintenant d'un crochet plusieurs paire de menotte. Une grande étagère se trouvait à droite, contenant des hentais, yaoi, yuri, revue pornographique ainsi que DVD qui devait également avoir un rapport avec le sexe. Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait en revanche des tonnes d'objets, en regardant attentivement, Shouto parvins à comprendre l'utilité de certain, alors que d'autre ne lui disait strictement rien.

Soupirant, il se retourna vers Katsuki qui se trouvait déjà en caleçon. Il le regarda un moment, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps comme intrigué. Puis, s'avançant, il posa la main sur le torse du cendré qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le bicolor, lui, resta également immobile quelques secondes, puis doucement il retira sa main sans pour autant détourné le regard, trop absorbé par ce rouge sanglant. Il prit également la parole, difficilement, plus difficilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, plus difficilement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais surtout, beaucoup trop difficilement pour ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- ….. Je….. Après tout ce que tu as fait…. Pourquoi toi…. ?

\- Parce que je suis Katsuki et que j'ai toujours ce que je veux.


	4. Drogué

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous.

Le revoilà enfin pour le chapitre 4 de cette fanfic, désolé si dans ce chapitre je ne réponds pas à vos commentaire le recommencerais à le faire à partir du prochain promis.

Je vais à partir de maintenant reprendre un rythme normal, encore une fois désolé pour l'attente et j'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira.

ATTENTION DE CHAPITRE CONTIEN DU LEMON

\- ….. Je….. Après tout ce que tu as fait…. Pourquoi toi…. ?

\- Parce que je suis Katsuki et que j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

Continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, il ne le vit pas bouger ses mains, ne sentant celles-ci qu'une fois sur lui. D'abord sur ses hanches, remontant doucement le long de son torse. Il sentit les mains du cendré retirer doucement son haut, effleurant sa peau à chaque occasion, son dos, son torse, ses bras, sa nuque. Puis, elles revinrent doucement se poser sur ses hanches, trop doucement, il se s'attendait pas à cela, pas de sa part à lui en tout cas. Mais, il le laissa faire ne pouvant quitter son regard, et soudain, il sentit un choc, son torse venait de rencontrer celui du cendré. Une sorte d'éclaire parcourut son corps le faisant frissonner, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était plus maître de son corps, alors lorsque l'explosif le fit se mettre à genoux devant lui il ne résista pas. Pas plus lorsqu'il le fit lever la tête en se baissant au niveau de son oreille, une main tenant fermement son cou alors que l'autre caressait ses cheveux. Tendresse et brutalité réunie et en même temps séparer. Sentent en avant lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'autre aussi proche de son lobe, il posa ses mains sur son torse, s'il avait eu un t-shirt il s'y serait agripper fermement, comme s'il avait peur de sombrer. Dans quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était plus maître de rien et tout au fond de son esprit, il entendait vaguement une voix lui dire de résister, mais une beaucoup plus forte lui disait de profité.

\- Tu as souvent été seul cet après-midi. Mais, je t'ai toujours regardé tu sais. Cette haine dans les yeux, elle ne m'était pas destinée pas vrai ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Répondre serait tout avouer, et il ne le voulait pas comme ça. Il devait se contrôler, ou au moins contrôler ces paroles. Parce que son corps réagissait déjà sans lui demander son avis. Il comprenait enfin Midoriya. Il comprenait pourquoi malgré tout il ne parvenait pas à se séparer du cendré. Parce qu'il faisait l'effet d'une drogue dur. Après y avoir gouté n'importe qui devenait accros, après qu'il vous ait accordé son attention votre corps lui appartenait. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, intrigué était le mot exacte. Ou plutôt l'avait été. Car, désormais il était comme Midoriya, totalement soumis à cet homme, à ses ordres, à ses gestes, à tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui.

S'en été frustrant. Tellement frustrant. Lui, si calme habituellement, si impassible si cela ne touchait pas son père voilà qu'il ne demandait que la soumission. Il voulait être blessé, souiller, humilier, tant que c'était par cet homme. Cet homme si charismatique, magnétique, cet homme qui lui procurait des décharges électriques dans le corps chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

Ha, depuis combien de temps le touchait-il ? Cinq minutes ? Non, plus. Il ne portait déjà plus que son caleçon. Et puis, Bakougo n'était pas encore un homme, pourtant, l'adolescent devant lui semblait avoir grandi. Haaa, c'est vrai, ils allaient grandir grâce à un alter. Alors, Katsuki ressemblerait à ça plus tard ? Et le temps ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Combien de temps pourrait-il encore l'avoir pour lui seul ?

C'était étrange, les choses se passaient se vite. Il n'avait fallu que d'un toucher pour le rendre totalement accro. Comment pourrait-il se passer de lui désormais ?

\- Hey Shouto ?

Son corps s'arqua, comment le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer son prénom en détachant chaque syllabe et de façon tellement sensuelle pouvait lui faire tant d'effet. Il ne répondit pas, il ne le pourrait pas de toute façon même s'il le voulait. Alors, il continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux tant que ceux-ci étaient devant lui.

\- Pour qui tu es ici ?

C'est vrai ça ? Pour qui était-il venu à la base ? Pour lui non ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pour quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, et si sa avait été le cas, il aurait surement été intéressé par Momo. Par Eijiro ? Non, il lui était totalement indifférant. Izuku ? Mais, le vert n'était-il pas juste un ami ? Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait des sentiments pour lui, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait l'image de cendré s'imposait à lui. Comme s'il avait tout balayé d'un simple revers de la main pour prendre toute la place. Alors, pour satisfaire cet homme qui exigeait de sa voix si suave, il se concentra le plus possible pour parler.

\- P…. Pour…. Toi…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui….

\- Tu veux que je sois à toi ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- N… Non.

\- Alors dit moi ce que tu veux.

\- Être… à toi. Lâcha-t-il dans un petit gémissement.

\- Ho, monsieur est partageur.

\- Comme….. Une drogue.

\- Ouais, et t'es déjà totalement accro mon pauvre double-face.

Il le savait pas besoin de le lui dire. Mais il n'avait pas mentit. Pour lui Katsuki était une drogue. Il vous faisait voir un autre monde, partir si loin que vous n'étiez même pas sûr de pouvoir revenir un jour. Mais, comme toutes les drogues, l'effet se dissipait et vous finissiez par redescendre de votre nuage. Pendant quelque temps vous feriez sans, puis le manque se ferait ressentir sur des périodes de plus en plus courte. Et il savait ce qui l'attendait, il en voudrait toujours plus, plus de toucher, plus de tendresse, plus de brutalité. Mais, il savait aussi que la drogue se partageait, que plusieurs personnes consommait la même substance. Cela n'était pas grave pour les drogues habituelles, chacun pouvait acheter sa douce farine du bonheur et la consommer comme il le voulait. Mais Katsuki était douer de conscience, c'était un être vivant et humain.

Tien, il se perdait dans ses pensées ? Quel était le but au début ? Il réfléchissait à Katsuki non ? HA ! C'était chaud et tellement doux, tellement enivrant et excitant. Que venait-il de faire ? Le cherchant du regard, il vit que la touffe cendré devenant peu à peu noir se trouvait dans son cou. Tien. Depuis quand était-il sur le lit ? Poussant un long gémissement il comprit, ce qu'il sentait dans son cou, il s'agissait des lèvres du cendré et de sa langue.

\- Ba… Kougo…..

\- Hey, il me semble avoir dit les prénoms pas vrais ?

\- Ka… Katsuki… Soupira-t-il de plaisir.

\- Tu sais que c'est bandent Shouto de non seulement savoir que je serais plus grand que toi, mais aussi de te voir dans cet état.

Il ne répondit rien, continuant de gémir. Son caleçon commençait à lui faire réellement mal. Alors, se laissant aller, il descendit sa main pour attraper son sexe. Lorsqu'il l'eut en main, il vit l'explosif s'écarté, l'asseyant en face de lui, pied sur le lit et jambe en haut posant ses bras dessus il le fixa.

\- Shouto, retire-le.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi, il le savait, alors il s'exécuta, retirant son caleçon. Il attrapa alors sa virilité, écartant les jambes tout en restant coucher afin que l'autre garçon profite du spectacle ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

S'arrêtant car, ne pouvant voir l'expression du cendré, Il se retourna, fit une petite pille avec les cousins et se remit correctement en s'appuyant dessus. Il savait que son corps ne pourrais pas le maintenir redresser seul. Une fois correctement installé, il recommença de lent mouvement les jambes ouverte de façon encore plus obscène. Tirant la peau de son pénis vers le bas, il commença à jouer avec son gland. Il mit l'un de ses doigts en bouches afin d'aller ensuite caresser la partit sensible de son érection. Il descendit ensuite avec ses mains et attrapa ses testicules qu'il malaxa les yeux fermé sous le plaisir.

Bien entendu qu'il s'était déjà fait de bien. En pensant à qui d'ailleurs ? Bas, qu'importe ! Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que le regard du cendré qui devenait de plus en plus noiraud était dirigé vers une certaine partit de son anatomie.

Descendant les doigts vers le dite endroit, il fronça les sourcilles. Non, cette position n'allait pas. Il allait pouvoir se faire plaisir, mais il ne pourrait pas offrir un beau spectacle à sa drogue. Cependant, rien que le fait d'avoir touché la zone le fit se tendre et gémir plus fort, il se cambra et éjacula sur son torse, l'explosif affichant un petit sourire satisfait.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, Todoroki voulait plus, il voulait lui montrer plus. Alors, poussa les coussins d'un geste brusque de la main afin qu'ils tombent sur le sol. Il se tourna et se mit sur les genoux. Il se pencha ensuite en avant, ses fesses bien en face du cendré les jambes bien ouverte afin qu'il ne soit pas trop bas, mais que l'autre puisse avoir une bonne vu.

Ses épaules sur le matelas, il tendit le bras afin que ses doigts effleurent son anus, cependant quelque chose le dérangea. Il ne s'était jamais touché ici. La zone était donc serré et vierge de toute intrusion. Il retira alors sa main et trouva rapidement une solution, récoltant son propre sperme pour s'en servir comme lubrifiant, il se passa doucement le trou de sortit avant d'enfoncer un premier doigt.

Son souffle se coupa et il stoppa tout mouvement. C'était douloureux ! Gênant également, il remua doucement les fesses sans s'en rendre compte pour se débarrasser de cette gêne. Le faisant, il réalisa qu'il prenait en fait également du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Alors il remua le doigt tout en continuant de se déhancher, il attrapa son pénis de l'autre main et refit des mouvements de vas et viens dessus.

C'était tellement bon. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus. Se masturber et se doigter ou le faire devant le cendré.

Redressant la tête, il vit un caleçon voler devant lui. Il tourna alors la tête et remarqua que sa drogue se masturbait également. Ho mon dieu ! Il le voulait. Ce pénis qui semblait si long, si gros. Il le voulait en lui, tout au fond de sa bouche et de son anus, martelant sa prostate sans pitié. Se servant de son corps comme il le voulait. Être une poupée entre ses mains.

N'y tenant plus, il enfonça un autre doigt en lui gémissant de plus en plus fort. En entendant les grognements de l'autre garçon.

La suite ? Il ne s'en souvint plus. Tout était si flou. Alors qu'il était sous la douche. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la porte de la salle de bain caché. Et désormais, il ne sentait que l'eau froide couler sur son corps.

Il en comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé ou passer par la tête. Katsuki était bien entendu séduisant, mais, au point de lui faire perdre autant la tête ? Non il y avait autre chose. Il avait déjà été proche du garçon même s'il s'agissait plus de dispute ou bagarre qu'autre chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement son esprit avait quitté son corps et que celui-ci s'était laisser allez à de tel obscénité. Ce n'était pas normal ! Cet endroit devait y être pour quelque chose il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait été pareil !

Soupirant en posant une main dans ses cheveux, il termina de se laver et se leva. Sortant de la salle, il vit le désormais noiraud assis par terre appuyer contre le lit à lire un manga. Il n'y avait donc pas que du porno ? Soupirant, il vit que l'autre garçon ne releva même pas la tête. Partant prendre son caleçon. Il remarqua que l'explosif portait déjà le sens et semblait avoir les cheveux mouillé. Il avait dût se doucher avant lui.

Allant s'asseoir, il regarda fixement la montre affichant le temps qu'il leur restait à passer dans cette salle. Encore deux minutes. Combien de temps son esprit était-il resté loin de son corps ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été pénétré par Katsuki et que cela c'était arrêter à la masturbation chacun de leur côté bien qu'il s'était retrouvé avec du sperme sur le visage et dans le dos. Mais, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ça avait commencé.

Il faudra qu'il y réfléchisse une fois chez lui au calme. En attendant, les minutes sur l'horloge continuait d'avancer et quand enfin l'écriture verte passa au rouge pour faire clignoter six zéros, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser l'homme aux cheveux bleu passé un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Katsu-kyu, Shou-kyu vous êtes magnifiques ! Vous pouvez sortir rejoindre les autres pour vous changez.


End file.
